rolvefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal
Arsenal is a First Person Shooter game created on August 18th, 2015 by the group ROLVe Community and currently has more than 162 million visits. In addition, it holds over a million favorites. Updates: = Arsenal July Update (2.8) = Summer Is Here! Skins, kill effects, announcers, emotes and knives have different rarities. * Yellow is for secret/codes that no longer work * Red is for Exclusive (They removed that rarity on Event skins). * Orange is for Legendary. *''Purple is for Epic.'' *''Blue is for Rare.'' *''Green is for Common/Active codes'' *''Gray/Grey is for Default.'' Maps *Dust II by Bluay (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Cache by TCtully (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Agency by TCtully (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Dizzy by michaelstrike (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Metro by FWEEEEEEEE *Sandtown by DJH_Dylan *BrickBattle by ROBLOX *Complex by Adamizer8Pro (DevROLVe put it in because he liked it but it was for robber) *67th Way by PrimE_RBLX (Removed) *Assault by Bluay (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Hillside by TCtully *Street Corner by Bluay *Boulevard by TCtully *Subway by Omnisxiii2 (Removed) *Kitchen Khaos (Remastered) by IcyTea and TCtully (Big Kitchen is the old name) *Skylands by N/A (Removed) *Safehouse (Remastered) by TCtully (From the Counter-Strike franchise) *Poolside (Originally exclusive to VIP Servers, it is now released to the public for the July Update) Weapons (INCOMPLETE DUE TO JULY UPDATE) Note: Some Weapons are missing on the list, if you know that weapons aren't on the list please add it. most weapons are not copyrighted since they do exist in real life. 'Counter Blox Roblox Offensive Weapons:' *Deagle *AK-74 (AK-47) *MAG-7 *Glock 17 *Tec-9 Arsenal Weapons: * Every weapon listed, aside from the Bomb, Sword and Trowel. These weapons are only available in the BrickBattle Gamemode Assault Rifles: *AK-74 *Ak-47 *AKM *M16A2+M203 Grenade Launcher *M4A1 *M16A1 *AUG *MK18 *M14 EBR *Laser Rifle *Potassium Power (Yellow AK74/AKM with a banana replacing the magazine) *Scar-H (Added In Summer Event Update and for some reason it has a scope) *Concussion Rifle (Added in Summer Event Update) (Looks like a Grenade Launcher) *G11 (Added in Summer Event Update) Shotguns: *MAG-7 *XM1014 *Trench Gun *DB Shotgun *Pump Shotgun *Lever Shotgun *DBS (Double-Barrel Slug, not to be confused with the Double-Barrel Shotgun.) (Slug Shotguns are shotguns using rounds that is one big pellet through instead of a number of pellets.) *Calico (Added in Summer Event Update) *Mossberg-500 (Added in Summer Update) Sniper Rifles: *AWP *Barret *Railgun (Cannot Scope) *M40 *MS556 *G3SG1 Machine Guns: *MG42 *M60 (Added in Summer Event Update) Pistols: *Desert Eagle *Dual Volcanics *Glock 17 *M1911 *Hi-Power *M9 *Makarov *Peacemaker *Hush Puppy *Peppergun *Tec-9 *Luger *Windicator *Golden gun (The gun from "James Bond: The Man with the Golden Gun", wielded by Francisco Scaramanga, this gun has one shot kill ability, it has 1 round in the chamber and a spare shot, you need a kill with this before getting the golden knife, or at least kill another player with a knife.) *Webley (Added in Summer Event Update) *Z80 Submachine Guns: *UMP-45 *MP7 *MP5K *MP9-S *Grease Gun (M3A1) *Tommy Gun *UZI *MAT-49 (Added in Summer Event Update) Battle Rifles: *M14 *Henry Rifle *M1A1 Paratrooper (Not to be confused with the M1A1 Carbine) *M1 Garand *Spencer Carbine *M1A1 Carbine *Mosin-Nagant (Added in Summer Event Update and scope alternate fire) ''Typical Colors 2 Weapons: '''Machine Guns:' *Minigun Pistols: *Windicator Shotguns: *SPAS 12 *Lever Shotgun *Pump Shotgun *DB Shotgun Other: *Rocket Launcher *Baseball Launcher ''Brickbattle Weapons: * RPG (Not to be confused with the Rocket Launcher) * Slingshot * Bomb * Trowel (Used to make walls) * Sword * Superball Gameplay Level up by killing other players to advance to the next weapon. However, getting killed by a knife or killing yourself will downgrade you a level. First person to kill another player with the Golden Knife wins. Game Modes The following game modes are available in Arsenal. In every game mode (expect BrickBattle), before earning the golden knife, the golden gun is acquired. Skins (LIST INCOMPLETE) The following skins are available in the Daily Shop (shop rotates every day). (Skins can be shuffled, just click on the "Shuffle" button). Knife Skins Just like skins and taunts, knife skins are available in the Daily Shop. Melee/Knives were introduced in an update where you can buy and equip a knife different from the default one. They look different in some way from one another, if you kill a player with a knife, they will be demoted as a result. Knife sections feature a backstab. If you stab someone in their back, they instanly die used this to your advantage for the golden knife. Here is the list of melee: Default Knife * Dagger Can Be Bought * Tomahawk (Rare) * Butterfly Knife (Epic) * Karambit (Legendary) * Fisticuffs (Uncommon) (Added in Summer Update) * Machete (Uncommon) (Added in Summer Update) * Brass Knuckles (Rare) (Added in Summer Update) Can't Be Bought * Golden Melee * Linked Sword (Exclusive to BrickBattle GameMode, does 50 damage) * Baseball Bat (Added in Summer Event Update and can be obtained by getting 1000 tickets) Announcers Just like skins, taunts, and knife skins, announcers are available in the Daily Shop. Whenever you join a game or when you get a kill sometimes that announcer is going to say a voice line. Default *American *British *Russian *Default Can Be Bought *Homeless: voiced by zKevin *Youtuber: voiced by Defaultio *Warcrimes: voiced by ??? *Movie Man: From the Arsenal trailer Code *Koneko: code KITTEN - The voice of KonekoKitten (The first ever influenced voice pack) (Working!) *John: code JOHN - The voice of the youtuber The gorilla aka JOHN ROBLOX. (Expired.) *Epikrika: code EPRIKA - The voice of the youtuber Epikrika (Working!) *Flamingo: code FLAMINGO - The voice of the master of JULIO & PABLITO , Flamingo (Working!) *Petrify: code PET - The voice of youtuber PetrifyTV (Working!) (Announcers can be shuffled, just click on the "Shuffle" button). Kill Effects Default: *None VIP *Robux- 1/4 chance of it being Tix. Can Be Bought *Propulse *Inflate *Glass *Duck ( Chance to play voice line saying "Bonus ducks!") *Taco *Stone *Cubic *Fade *Decapitate *Scorch *Gib *Ice *Evaporate *Lightning *Darkheart *AntiGravity *Ghost *Blackhole *Team Stone *Scoobis (Added in Summer Update) Can't Be Bought * Chicken (Added in Summer Update and you need to get the "Chicken or the Egg" from the Egg Hunt 2019) * Wave (Added In Summer Update and can be obtained by getting 250 tickets) *Sun (Added in Summer Update and can be obtained by getting 750 tickets) *Golden kill effect (Unnamed, overrides your current kill effect if you kill with the golden knife or golden gun.) (Kill Effects can be shuffled, just click on the "Shuffle" button). Taunts/Emotes Just like skins, knife skins and announcers, taunts are available in the Daily Shop. Taunts were introduced in Team Fortress 2. Default Taunt *The Default Dance (The animation is designed after the "Dance Moves" taunt in the game ''Fortnite) Can Be Bought *Parker Pride *Cawfee (Gives the ”It's a Mad House“ badge upon using the taunt.) *Megaphone (Allows you to play music using ID from the Roblox website to everyone in the server.) *Gift For You (Partner Taunt: Gives player Teddy Bear, and has about 10% confirmation chance to explode.) *Crackin’ a Cold One (Gives you the badge "No littering" upon killing an enemy that used the taunt 10 seconds ago or less) *No Touchin' (By clicking, you do the splits that you do by exiting the taunt.) *Praisin' Can't Be Bought * Coolify (Added in Summer Update and can be obtained by getting 100 Tickets) * Summer Slack (Added in Summer Update and can be obtained by getting 2500 Tickets) Trivia * The map Sandtown is based off of a map in the Respawnables which goes by the same name. * When you put on sunglasses when you do the coolify emote, the glasses stay there until death. * The DB Shotgun, DBS, the Concussion Rifle, the Rocket Launcher and the RPG are the only weapons with a ability to make you boost up higher, after shooting the ground below you while midair. This is very useful in most conditions and maps. However, you will receive damage upon doing so and with the Rocket Launcher and RPG you will die via suicide if you do not jump before boosting yourself, (The concussion rifle does not kill you instantly but takes 2 times to kill you) '2019 Egg Hunt Event' Arsenal is one of many games in the 2019 Roblox Egg Hunt. To get the egg in Arsenal, lower the chicken boss' HP to 0 to get the Chicken or the Egg. The boss spawns when the other smaller chickens around the map are killed. The Chicken Boss can also kill players in one hit (Around 5000 damage) and result in a loss of a level. This feature had caused a lot of hate as some players who aren't doing the event would randomly spawn the huge chicken and make it run around and killing everyone, making them angry. It was also an issue of the high health pool as you can only stop it by escaping or killing it at the state of its low health. The Chicken or the Egg egg looks like a chicken in a cage. Only 8 eggs will spawn when you kill the chicken boss. Note: The item you get in the Egg Hunt 2019 is no longer obtainable. Category:Games Category:Codes Category:Game modes Category:Arsenal skins Category:Arsenal Emotes Category:Arsenal Weapons Category:Arsenal Codes